Mystery in a Small Town
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Follow Ziva, Tony, Clark, Chloe, and other memorable characters on an epic journey to find the killer of Smallville's own Whitney Foreman. With danger at every turn and unexpected romances blooming and a suspect that will... find out inside. read and review please.


NCIS/Smallville crossover

**NCIS: in DC**

"Are you crazy, Tony? That will never work."

"Yet it already has, Ziva."

The two agents were bickering again as they approached the bull-pin. This time the argument was based on Tony's seemingly incapable ability to maintain a stable relationship for more than a few meager weeks.

"Yeah right and I suddenly became a radioactive mutant." Ziva couldn't believe the statement and rolled her eyes as she took her seat behind her desk. His track record did not speak highly of him on that regard.

"It's true, unbelievable, but none the less very true." Timothy McGee spoke up from his own desk horizontal from Ziva's.

"Hah!" The youthful special agent proclaimed.

The former Israeli agent was going to question him further when Gibbs walked into the room and ordered for Tony and herself to grab their gear and prepare for a flight. The two left the building with their overnight kit and basic investigative packs and fallowed their fearless leader to the airport. Once on board Gibbs filled them in on their case and what has already been found on that regard.

"So, Whitney Foreman was poisoned while in this Small town-" Tony began repeating the information in an attempted to get the details right.

"Smallville, Kansas." Ziva corrected as she looked over the pictures taken by local authorities.

They depicted a young man not even nineteen years of age laying on the ground with blood pooling out his mouth, nose, ears, and even his unseeing eyes. His fair colored hair splayed around his head and the beginning of a bruise could be seen on his left eye. He was also wearing a Military issued uniform.

"Why are we on this case? If he is with the Army then shouldn't this fall to the FBI?" Ziva looked up from the gruesome pictures at Gibbs expectantly.

"Because he wasn't in the army; but a private in the Navy."

**Smallville: Torch headquarters **

Chloe Sullivan was staring at the blinking curser on her computer's monitor unsure of how to approach this piece. Just like every other member of Smallville's small knit community the shock of Whitney's death rattled her nerves. She may not of known him all that well, but he was her once best friend's boyfriend before he enlisted in the United States Marine core and she felt that a sacrifice like that should be praised.

_Whitney Foreman might not have excelled on an academic level, but what he lacked in the classroom he made up for on Smallville High's football field and with a heart of gold for all the things he loved. Whitney's love for country and need to do something greater with his life lead him to enlist in the Marine Core and every one I asked explained that he will be missed while overseas and were so very proud of him._

The eulogy was nowhere near completion as she was going to put in some quotes from his friends, Lana and his family. She released a weighted breath and reach for her empty coffee cup in a desperate attempt to gather a few more drops on her tongue.

"Knock, knock." A familiar masculine voice rang through the almost hallow space. "Are you alright?"

"It's tough, but I'll live. How's Lana doing?" The name was rancid on her lips.

"I don't know, Chlo. She won't talk to me… or any one for that matter." His electric blue eyes were filled to the brim with worry for _her. _"Oh, I thought you might need this."

He passed her a super tall black coffee and a small bag with a few of his mother's homemade cookies.

"Thank you, Clark." The young journalist gave him a smile of gratitude, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Let's get you home. You can work on that in the morning." He coaxed.

Chloe took a long sip from her newly acquired coffee and realized in her state and the late hour that seemed to creep up on her that it would be best. She also remembered that her father was out of town and she would be all alone and as brave as she was she concluded that she probably couldn't stand the silence tonight.

"That sounds good to me."

She saved the file and turned off the bulky appliance before looking up at her best friend/ not so secret crush.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?" He looked down at her and took note of the dark circles under her emerald eyes. Clark also realized that the dimming light reflecting off her face made her look like an angle. The thought brought a smile to his lips.

"Can I stay at the farm tonight? I don't feel like being alone tonight."

"Sure, let's head home then." He placed a hand on the small of her back and nudged her towards the door. Chloe found herself blushing at just how right his statement sounded coming from his lips. Both teens couldn't suppress the smiles that beamed from their young faces despite the world around them falling apart slowly from the death of a peer.

**To clear up on what is going on with Whitney I have a few notes.**

**~Whitney signed up for the Navey, not the Army like in the original series**

**~His body was found wearing an Army uniform**

**Please review I would love your feedback on this story. Flames accepted though not appreciated. thank you.**

**And thank you DragonballXAvalon for planting the basics of the plot in my head and for helping me with some plot synopsis for later chapters. it means a lot.**


End file.
